


For the Rose

by bitacrytic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst (if you squint), Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: The moment Stiles saw Derek coming, he turned and ran.





	For the Rose

“Why the hell were you running away?”

Stiles frowned up at Derek from where he was. Lying on the ground. On his back. Beneath Derek.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked. “I was running for my life.”

“From me?” Derek wondered aloud, feeling hurt. “I would never hurt you.”

“You looked like you wanted to.”

“I would nev- Stiles!” he said, shifting from above to allow the boy sit up as he aided him. “I would never hurt you, Stiles.”

Stiles scoffed.

“Our history says otherwise.”

“I was… I wanted to give you this.” Derek held out his hand with a tiny rose bud that hadn’t opened up yet. “I saw it on my way to your school and it made me think of you. But when I tried to walk up to you, you started running.”

“BECAUSE YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WANTED TO KILL ME.” Stiles shouted.

“I always look like that.” Derek whispered, feeling frustrated.

There was a time he used to be proud of how much the annoying Stiles was scared of him. It gave him a sense of satisfaction watching Stiles squirm in worry if Derek watched him too long or if they were caught alone… away from everyone else.

Derek could not believe he’d gotten so used to it that now, Stiles was this scared of him.

“Here.” He said, thrusting the rose at Stiles as he got to his feet and turned to walk away.

“Wait.” Stiles said, getting to his feet as well with the rose in his hand. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Derek said. “I get it. I’m always mean to you.”

“No, you’re not.” Stiles said. “Not always. Sometimes, you’re nice.”

 _Really?_ Derek wondered before Stiles laughed.

“I’ve never seen you look like a puppy.” Stiles commented, rubbing his knuckled against Derek’s cheek before he stopped, and his eyes widened in fear.

Then he dropped his hands immediately.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Stiles said.

“I didn’t mind.” Derek said hopefully. “It was nice.”

Stiles blushed, clutching the rose.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Stiles whispered, as if talking to himself. “Well…” He said. “Since you don’t want to kill me…” He leaned over and placed a peck on Derek’s cheek. “Thanks. For the rose.”


End file.
